


Shadow of the Gun

by ButterflyGhost



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [21]
Category: due South
Genre: Alcoholism, Depression, Gen, Nightmares, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio, in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of the Gun

Shadows of the past  
And shadow of the gun  
Shadow of a dream catcher  
Shadow of the sun.

 

It doesn’t matter what the dream said,  
Or the Old Man with his buckle  
And his knuckles,  
Because punishment enough  
Is the hammer in your head.

 

But sometimes you’re walking through shadows,  
And a voice says,  
‘Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray –’  
As though that was your name anymore.  
And sometimes a voice says ‘Raimondo,’  
As though her son didn’t die  
In the desert.

 

At half past three  
You wake from that dream again  
To the clear choice between  
The bottle and the gun.

 

The gun would kill her,  
Kill him,  
If they ever knew.  
The Old Man would gloat  
And you’d sit in Hell with him  
Forever.

 

You take the bottle  
And kill yourself slow.


End file.
